


(Even When I Don't Try To) I Like You

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen really like each other. </p><p>(this is an ongoing verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



> Inspired by the song 'I Like You' by Ben Rector
> 
> The title comes from the song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

"I like you, Jen," Jared said, eyes searching Jensen's face for a sign that he should shut up, shut up, shut up, but the words were already out of his mouth, anyways.

No take-backs.

Jensen smiled, took a step closer to Jared.

Jared tried to take a step back, away from Jensen. 

"I know we've been friends for a long time now, and I don't wanna ruin that, Jen. I just--" Jared tried to find words to accurately describe how he felt. 

"Jare," Jensen said softly.

"I just really like you." Jared finished; he could've talked for days about how Jensen's smile made him melt, how Jensen's voice gave him the best kind of goosebumps; he could've talked for days about how much he really liked everything about Jensen, but he didn't want to overstate it. He liked Jensen, it was just that simple.

No take-backs.

"Gonna let me talk now?" Jensen teased. 

Jared nodded, avoided Jensen's eyes at all costs. His usual shy demeanor was coming back in full force. 

"Seven years we've been friends, Jay. Best friends. Nothing can ruin that." Jensen stepped close, until he and Jared were pressed close together. 

Jared held his breath, waited. He felt familiar hands cup his face, and finally met Jensen's eyes. And then he really couldn't breathe because Jensen's lips were on his, Jensen was kissing him. Soft and chaste, just a dry brush of lips, but sparks were flying and Jared closed his eyes and prayed for more.

"I like you, too," Jensen breathed against his lips. 

Jared was sure he was dead. Or dreaming. 

Jensen took a step back. 

"I really like you," Jensen continued, calm as can be. 

Jared was still reeling from his first kiss. His first kiss. Jensen Ackles had kissed him and he was going to wake up soon, he was sure. 

He figured if he was dreaming, there was no harm in going for the gold. 

He stepped towards Jensen, leaned in for another kiss. Jensen was so willing, and the kiss was deeper this time, felt more real, more meaningful, just more.

Jensen's hands were threaded in his hair, holding him close, tongue tracing his lips and it was perfect, but then Jensen pulled away, so sudden that Jared swore his heart stopped. 

"Jare," Jensen moaned. "I really, really, really like you." He took a deep breath, smiled. "I wanna do this right. Want to take you out. I wanna be your boyfriend." 

Jared smiled, dimples on display. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They kissed again, and Jared realized that he wasn't dreaming. 

This was so much better than any dream.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fluffy omg

Jensen pulls open the passenger door, closes it when Jared is in, grinning from ear to ear as Jared blushes and smiles sweetly.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" Jared teases.

"You're really adorable," Jensen responds, just to see Jared's cheeks flush a darker shade of pink.

*

Jared's laugh is like candle-light, makes Jensen go warm all over and it feels like there's lightning in his veins, his heart beat is thunderous and he's never been this crazy about anyone. 

The small Italian restaurant is cozy and the lighting is dim and romantic, the food is orgasmic going by the noises Jared is making, conversation is easy (just like it's always been, no awkwardness at all) and everything is just so perfect. 

It's cheesy and sappy but it's the best date he's ever been on.

(Because it's with Jared.)

*

Jensen has got Jared pushed up against his front door, hands roaming all over his (perfect, gorgeous, amazing) body and they're kissing like the world will end if they stop.

When the porch-light comes on, they reluctantly pull away from each other. Jared's lips are red and parted as he pants out little breaths and Jensen suddenly feels light-headed, overly aware of how tight his pants are right now and how beautiful his boyfriend is. 

God, sometimes he still can't believe that Jared is his. 

"I should--uh--" Jared starts, points at the door he's currently leaning against. 

He looks debauched, like a fallen angel, and Jensen knows exactly what he'll think about later when he's alone in bed.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "I gotta get home anyways." He hesitates, then decides 'fuck it' and leans in for one last kiss. 

This one is gentle, though. It's a firm press of lips, and when he pulls away this time he can feel Jared sigh. 

"Night, Jen." Jared smiles, dimples on display. "I had a really good time tonight." 

Jensen smiles back, feeling dazed by lust and love and a hurricane of other emotions he can't even name. "Me too, Jay."

He smiles the entire drive home.

*

Just as he's about to fall asleep, his phone beeps, signaling a new text. 

It simply says:

I'm so glad you're mine.

He falls asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the end open so you can decide who sent the text  
> (for me it's Jensen sending the text bc thinking of Jensen all sappy and courting Jared is adorbs omg)
> 
> Reviews are love <3


	3. Prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Really short fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep adding more to this, and it gets fluffier every time, I am so sorry.

"Go to Prom with me." 

It's said in the heat of the moment, a breathy question between kisses. 

Jared's eyes are wide, staring up at Jensen like he's just grown another head, but his arms stay locked around Jensen's neck.

"You--you wanna go to Prom with me?" 

Jensen laughs, trailing kisses down Jared's sensitive neck, loving the way he squirms.

"Of course."

Jared's forehead is scrunched up, a crinkle between his eyebrows. Jensen kisses his forehead, tries to soothe away his worries.

"Jay. This isn't some scheme to get you to put out. I know you want to wait and I'm okay with that." 

Jared bites his bottom lip, already red and swollen. They've been making out for hours now.

"I promise, baby."

There's a smile threatening to break free.

"I'll slow dance with you to cheesy songs. Come on. Please?" 

Jared grins, nodding excitedly.

"I'd love to go to Prom with you, Jensen."

"Awesome," Jensen says. 'I love you', he wants to say.

He ducks back down for another kiss. They've still got two hours until Jared has to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are so appreciated <3


	4. Prom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy prom fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff

Jensen stares for a few seconds, licks his lips. 

"You look real good in a tux, Jay," he says when he remembers how to talk.

Jared's cheeks flush and he ducks his head shyly while mumbling a 'thank you'.

Jensen pulls him into a hug, breathing in the scent of Jared's shampoo. 

He feels disgustingly sappy around Jared on a regular basis, but tonight especially. Tonight is Prom Night and Jensen gets to go with the most beautiful boy in the world. He's got plans for tonight; he wants it to be perfect. 

*

"I'm so sorry!" 

"Jay, it's alright. I'm a shitty dancer, too," Jensen laughs.

They've both been staring at their feet, trying and failing to dance without stepping on each other. 

The song changes and they both look up at each other at the same time, their eyes locking, arms still around each other.

They share a secret smile.

Dancing gets easier when they decide to stop moving and start kissing.

*

"Where are we going?" 

Their hands are intertwined as they walk along the dark streets of their small town.

"You'll see," Jensen says.

*

They end up at JD's. 

It's their favorite diner. The diner where they met as kids, where they did homework together after school, and traded baseball cards while eating french fries and chocolate shakes. The diner where they studied for the SAT's together and more recently, filled out college applications together. 

It's one of their favorite places. It's where they grew up together. 

They sit side by side in a booth, and JD automatically brings over a plate of fries and a chocolate shake with two straws. 

"Enjoy," JD says with a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen, holler if you need anything." 

"Thanks, JD," Jensen says. 

He pops a fry in his mouth, suddenly nervous.

"Thank you, Jen. Tonight was perfect," Jared says, then kisses his cheek. 

"You're perfect," Jensen replies. 

"Sap," Jared teases.

"You are perfect, though." Jensen turns so he can look Jared in the eyes, suddenly serious.

Jared stares back at him, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Jen..."

"No, please. Just--I need to say this. It's been eating away at me for months now," Jensen confesses. 

Jared nods.

"You're my best friend. You always have been and I hope you always will be. I've never met anyone like you and I've never felt like this about anyone before." Jensen takes a deep breath. "I love you. I'm so, so in love with you, Jared Padalecki. I'm always thinking of you. I miss you when you're not around. I want to go to college with you and live in a tiny apartment off campus with you. I want to marry you someday. I want everything with you. I love you."

Jared's eyes are watery and they almost look blue in this fluorescent lighting. His bow-tie is crooked and his hair is messy, bangs falling into his eyes. There is a small spot of ketchup on his lower lip.

Jensen has never loved anyone more.

"I love you, too," Jared says, wiping at his watery eyes.

They kiss and it tastes like ketchup. 

Jensen and Jared later declare it "the most perfect prom night in the history of the world".

They're biased though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day 1000x better <3


End file.
